


Morning Violence

by NemesisGray



Series: Mornings Are for Quiet Contemplation & Caf [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Relationships: Female Sith Warrior & Pierce
Series: Mornings Are for Quiet Contemplation & Caf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840345





	Morning Violence

The ship was as silent as the coldness of space. Not even the ship dared to make a noise.

Not in the mornings.

Not when Holiday Cheer Revel was drinking her morning caf and reading the news.

Her sentient crew members have learned to not bother her. The ship listened to Twovee, and the poor droid never bothered Holiday. Not after helping her parents, its original masters, raise her.

But Lieutenant Marvin Pierce was new.

And he had a lot to learn.

“Good morning, m’lord.” Pierce gruffed pleasantly as he poured himself a cup of caf.

Jaesa shook her head in panic, hoping to catch the man’s attention. Vette kicked him under the table as he sat. Quinn smirked behind his datapad as he lifted a cup of tea to his lips.

Pierce elected to ignore them all as he turned to look at Holiday, his cup of caf not on one of the provided coasters.

“What’s on the agenda today?” Pierce asked, reaching out to take one of the breakfast muffins on the tray in the middle of the table.

Vette kicked him again.

Holiday, for her part, merely arched an eyebrow and watched in interest as Pierce began loudly munching on a muffin. It was a testament to the man’s eating habits that he could eat something with a spongy texture loudly.

Jaesa and Vette silently excused themselves, both young women sliding out of their respective chairs as if they suddenly turned into ghosts.

Quinn placed his datapad down and leaned on his hand, an amused look on his normally expressionless face and a sort of vengeful glee in his eyes. Quinn did not like Lieutenant Marvin Pierce. Not at all.

“So, m’lord, we’re headed to Hoth correct? You gonna need my gun?” Pierce leered, pieces of muffin stuck in his crooked teeth.

Holiday sighed, placing her caf cup on its coaster, and pushed herself away from the table.

Pierce didn’t hide the fact his eyes greedily drank her in.

Quinn wanted to laugh.

Holiday popped her fingers before a hand fisted in Pierce’s hair and slammed his head against the breakfast table repeatedly until he slid unconscious to the floor.

“Vee!” Holiday called, picking up her caf cup and taking one final sip before walking over to the sink.

“Yes, mistress?” Twovee clanked into the galley. It only called Darth Nox ‘master’. 

“Blood.” Holiday popped her neck, patting the droid on its shoulder before waltzing out of the room.

Twovee’s gears whirred in annoyance as it gazed at Lieutenant Pierce’s prone and bleeding body. 

“He’s still bleeding.” The droid observed. “How inconvenient.”

Quinn snorted a laugh.


End file.
